


Warning: Consuming Pie May Lead to Excessive Kissing

by mannalee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannalee/pseuds/mannalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter!Cas takes Angel!Dean to get a slice of pie, and things get a bit sweeter. Reverse!verse AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Consuming Pie May Lead to Excessive Kissing

“Look, Cas, pie!”

Castiel sighed in exasperation, of course he’d have the luck of being saddled with two of the strangest angels there were. At the moment, of the two angels, one of them was begging him for a slice of hot apple pie, and the other had left for the library, muttering something along the lines of ‘got to get away from my brother’. Cas was beginning to think that Sam had had the right idea, especially when Dean grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the pie once he saw that it came with ice cream.

As an angel, Dean didn’t even need to eat anything. He just claimed he liked the taste of some things. Since their meeting, Cas had discovered that Dean’s favorites were burgers and fries, beer, and most of all, pie. 

Sighing again, he wrenched his hand out of the angel’s grasp. 

“Fine, I’ll buy you your damn pie. I don’t know why I even do this for you, probably that stupid puppy-eyed look you give me. Makes me feel all guilty.”

Dean nodded happily.

“Sorry to cause you any trouble, Cas. I can give you a kiss to make up for it,” he said, winking at the hunter, who blushed slightly and rolled his eyes as he ordered two slices of pie. Might as well get one for himself as well. 

Once they had their pies, hot apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream for Dean, and chocolate pie covered in whipped cream for Cas, they sat down at a booth, facing each other.

Dean dug into his pie joyously, a wide smile lighting up his face. Cas watched him eat, an involuntary smile on his lips as he saw the simple pleasure that this great, celestial being got from the simple act of eating pie. He then ate his own pie, noting that it tasted home-made, and was absolutely delicious. He made a mental note to put some cash in the tip jar that sat on the counter.

The two of them finished their pie, Dean scraping the plate for every last crumb, and they stood up to leave. Dean went to the car while Cas paid the bill, with a tip.

When Cas walked out of the diner and toward his car, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala that Cas affectionately called ‘Baby’, Dean was leaning against the back of it. He was looking out at the sleepy old town, similar to many they’d driven through. Cas walked around the car to stand next to the angel. They watched together in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Cas sighed.

“S’pose we’d better hit the road. Gotta pick up your brother from the library, then we have to head to Tulsa and figure out what’s been killing those people.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “we’d better go. Oh, but hold up one sec.”

Cas, who’d been turning to get in the car, paused as the angel grabbed his arm, and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the angel, assuming he just wanted to ask a question. He was taken completely by surprise when Dean slid his other hand around Cas’s waist, pulled him even closer, and kissed him softly, but passionately on the lips. Cas melted into the angel’s embrace, softly returning the kiss, without really thinking about it.

Cas pulled away after a few seconds, his cheeks flushed and surprise written all over his features. 

“...You... taste like pie,” he remarked quietly, visibly flustered, and Dean knew for certain that he was caught off guard.

The angel laughed, “Told you I’d make it up to you,” he said matter-of-fact-ly, green eyes sparkling mischeivously.

Cas laughed softly as well, then pulled away, making his way to the driver’s seat of the car. Dean went to his side of the car as well, a satisfied smile on his face, and he slid onto the seat. 

Cas started the car and left the parking lot, aware that Dean was smiling brightly as he watched the hunter drive. Finally, he spoke.

“Y’know...” he started.

“Yeah?”

Cas slipped his hand into the angel’s.

“I’ve always wanted to know what that would feel like.”

“And?” Dean prompted.

Cas looked away from the road for a moment, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s startlingly green eyes, and smiled happily. He turned his eyes back to the road.

“Eh, it was good enough.”

“Good enough?!?!” the startled angel protested, sputtering, “That was a magnificent kiss and you know it! I am not a mediocre kisser, I’ll tell you that.”

Cas listened to Dean’s protests all the way to the library where an only slightly surprised Sam found them in the front seat kissing passionately, Cas having told Dean slyly to prove that he was ‘not a mediocre kisser’. Dean had happily obliged.

Sam just watched them from outside the Impala, shaking his head and thinking, “Well it’s about time.”


End file.
